


You Look So Good In Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's a photographer and Pete's a model, and they're dating, causing their team to tease them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Good In Blue

"Peter mother fucking Wentz if you touch your fucking hair one more fucking time I will fucking kill you holy smokes," Patrick growled. 

 

Pete laughed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "You can't say 'fucking' that many times and then end it with 'holy smokes'." 

 

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to do, holy smokes," Patrick sassed. Pete smirked at him, going to take a seat on the small wooden stool in front of the dark blue tarp. 

 

"You love me," he smirked. Patrick just smiled and shook his head slightly, fiddling with his camera. "You looooove me Lunchbox," Pete smirked. 

 

"Yeah but I don't," Gerard, the hair and makeup specialist spat out. "So I can yell at you for messing up your hair. Don't. Touch. It."

 

"You guys need to chill," Pete grumbled. Patrick looked up at him and smiled, blowing him a kiss, before walking over to him. He crouch down and adjusted Pete's legs so they were resting on two different bars of the stool. He took Pete's hands and put them in his lap, before smoothing down his black t-shirt. Pete smirked, leaning forward to kiss Patrick quickly before he returned to standing near the lights. Pete pouted at the camera, before turning slightly and raising a single eyebrow; all routine to him by now. 

 

Patrick grinned at him before he was pushed towards the model. He shot a questioning look to Gerard, "What am I doing?"

 

"Brendon's gonna take a few of you two together," Gerard smirked. 

 

"But...my clothes..." He pouted, looking down at his filthy black t-shirt, black jeans, and beat up old converse. "And wait I'm not a model." 

 

"You're hot enough to be," Gerard told him shamelessly. "RYAN! WARDROBE!"

 

"Who the fuck put Ryan 'Hippie Scarf and Headband' Ross in charge of wardrobe?" Pete mumbled. The brunette designer scoffed at Pete and dragged Patrick away. Two minutes later he returned wearing black boots, black skinny jeans, a purple and turquoise button down, and a black fedora. 

 

"Patrick sit next to Pete but like lounge back," Ryan directed. 

 

"This is mutiny," Patrick muttered, but doing what he was told. He put his hand on his jaw, making a weird face as Pete pointed to the camera. Gerard snapped the picture and Patrick blushed slightly. Pete placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, and he grinned. The brown haired model put his hand on his own head, pouting at the camera as Patrick pulled a similar face. 

 

"You should kiss in the next few," Gerard suggested. 

 

"No I can't. Not while you're all here," Patrick muttered. Gerard smiled and tossed him a small remote, setting up a camera on a tripod. "Yeah okay preset it. Now leave!" He told them, pointing to the door. The four others in the room laughed and walked out. Patrick stood behind the camera, checking that it was lined up to where they would be standing. "Once I press the button we have five seconds," Patrick told Pete, walking back over to him. He looked down and clicked the remote, as the camera started beeping. Pete put his fingers under Patrick'a chin, tilting his head up. He smiled at him for a few seconds, before leaning down and kissing him sweetly. The flash went off and he pulled away. Patrick slammed the button down and grabbed Pete by his shirt, smashing their lips together. The brunette gasped, and Patrick licked along his lip, just as the camera flashed again. Pete fumbled for the remote, not separating their lips, before pressing the timer. He tossed the small device over his shoulder, gripping Patrick's shirt at his waist, kissing back just as passionately. The camera flashes one more time, before Gerard barged in, causing the two to jump apart, both breathing heavily. 

 

"I knew we shouldn't have left them alone," Ryan smirked. 

 

~~**~~

 

Later that night, Patrick was looking through the pictures with Pete. Brendon had selected the the one of just Pete, the goofier one of the two of them (where Patrick's hand was on his face), and the one of them kissing chastely to put in the magazine article: 

 

Famous Model Pete Wentz: Inside His Life 

 

"That title's kinda Hollywood of you," Patrick joked. 

 

"Hmm," Pete hummed in agreement. "But guess what I learned."

 

"What?"

 

"You look so good in blue." 


End file.
